


Vantage Point

by scioubeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez
Summary: Some would call it a fight for dominance, though Porco prefers to think of it as putting Reiner back in his place: he’s been getting too cocky lately, messing with Porco on purpose, glaring at him one too many times. And Porco wants none of that.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> to my best friend, partner in crime, a gift from the lord, etc etc- sof!! happy birthday my dear <3 hope you enjoy this little thingie i wrote for you!!  
> anime onlies: go ahead, feast on it, no spoilers or plot whatsoever! 100% lewd! enjoy!

The grunt that bursts out of Reiner’s lips when Porco shoves him back against the wall is guttural and rough and downright criminal.

Before he can catch a break, Porco’s lips crash into his: he groans into the kiss, tastes the ridges of Reiner’s teeth on his tongue, allows him to lick back into his mouth and gasp into him, Reiner’s superior physical strength pushing him back, overwhelming him for a second, making it all that much sweeter when he pushes him up against the wall, again, trapped under Porco’s touch- where he belongs.

“Don’t you dare do that again,” he growls, silencing his possible protests with a rough kiss that’s all teeth and no tongue, “without me telling you first.”

Reiner glares down at him, eyebrows sitting low on his eyes, his parted lips just a bite away: they’re swollen already, sensitive, and Porco hopes they sting as he kisses him with force, the back of his head thumping against the wall.

Some would call it a fight for dominance, though Porco prefers to think of it as putting Reiner back in his place: he’s been getting too cocky lately, messing with Porco on purpose, glaring at him one too many times. And Porco wants none of that.

“Get on the bed,” he mouths against him, a slight popping sound on every consonant making its way out of his lips and past Reiner’s, both of them breathing hard and faster by the second. Reiner groans into the kiss they share then, doing as he’s told, Porco manhandling him to the side, grabbing his waist hard, helping him backtrack until his legs hit the edge of the mattress.

Breath is punched out of Porco’s lungs as he falls down on top of Reiner: they resume kissing as if nothing happened, hands running through hair, down the other’s neck, Reiner’s stubble scratching Porco’s cheek as he lunges to the side, nipping at Reiner’s earlobe and sighing into his ear, earning a deliciously low moan in answer.

The bed creaks in protest as Porco sits up on his knees, undoing his belt and tugging both his trousers and pants down his thighs in one fluid motion: Reiner’s hungry gaze falls down to his cock instantly, and Porco makes sure to put on a nice little show for him as he pumps it with energy, his mouth falling open as a faint groan bursts out of his throat.

“Like what you see?” pants Porco then, his other hand reaching for his balls, fondling them just how he likes it, all under Reiner’s attentive gaze- and when he licks his lips, slowly, Porco knows he’s done it. “Yeah, you do. Look at you.”

Instead of answering with a smart unneeded comment, Reiner exhales, shakily, his hands unfastening his own belt and pulling his trousers down as well: Porco sits up then, allowing him to shrug his clothes down his thighs, helping him even, and grabs Reiner’s wrist roughly, shoving it on his cock as he bites on his lower lip- an unspoken command to take himself in hand, and that’s exactly what Reiner does, a soft, uncharacteristic whimper huffed out of his mouth as he works himself to full hardness at a slower pace than Porco’s, though his fist appears to be closed around it much tighter.

“Stop, you’re not coming yet,” grunts Porco, shaking his head to get a few loose strands of hair away from his eyes. “Not before you get my cock.”

Reiner swallows hard at those words, and he stops, just like Porco ordered him to. He pushes his hips further into the mattress as his length falls back on his lower stomach, a sigh filling his chest before it’s released: Porco’s gaze travels all the way up to Reiner’s mouth, his lips still swollen, a dark pink that looks the best when stretched around his cock. The thought lights a small fire in the pit of his stomach and, before his mind can run too wild with it, he decides to act.

“Think you can do something for me?” he asks, his voice low, cheeks catching fire as Reiner looks up at him from behind thick eyelashes, the amber in his eyes glowing in anticipation.

“Yes,” he rasps, his body arching up to meet Porco’s as he starts shifting on him, hands on both sides of his chest as he bends forward.

“Then I’ll suck you off,” explains Porco, practical, as he starts moving around above Reiner, until- oh, now he gets it, because he pants harder, he almost groans, hips pushed off the bed and up towards Porco as he turns around and plants his knees on either side of his head, his length dangling above Reiner’s lips as he adds, “and you’ll do the same to me.”

He nods before even answering, “yes,” again, more urgent, deeper, rougher- just like he takes Porco’s cock, his tongue lapping at the slit before he lets it slide in, Porco’s hips snapping forward as he eases it into Reiner’s mouth, a breathy moan that makes his back arch, and he fists the sheets in both hands, trying to ground himself.

It takes Porco all of his strength to open his eyes, resisting the urge to fuck Reiner’s mouth- he’s good at this, unfairly so, and it’s with ragged breaths that he manages to stand on his hands and knees, his head falling forward, hair getting in the way as he stares down at Reiner’s cock. He allows a louder groan to come out of his mouth as his hips are sucked forward, towards Reiner’s mouth, and his lips are quivering as he bends down to hold Reiner’s cock upright, his jaw popping as he takes it in, stroking his balls with the pads of his fingers while he sucks on its tip.

Reiner pushes Porco’s hips away from him then, an obscene, wet sound exploding from his lips as his cock slides out, coated in saliva: he moans loudly, a string of particularly colourful expletives rolling off his tongue. He starts fucking up into Porco’s mouth, hips snapping with the urgency of an imminent orgasm, and Porco has to pin him down, hard, nails digging into his hips, releasing his cock so he can catch his breath.

“Don’t,” begs Reiner, voice broken as he pants under Porco’s body, clothes getting more irritating by the second, “don’t stop, please-”

“Never heard you curse that much before,” snorts Porco, knowing full well that drool is dripping down his chin as he turns his head to look at Reiner from above his shoulder, “makes me want to turn you around and fuck you real good.”

Another curse as Reiner’s head falls back into the pillow, though his hand is still holding the base of Porco’s cock, as if he didn’t want it to get away from his mouth. “Please,” he insists, again, and Porco hums as he starts pumping Reiner’s cock, biting on his lower lip as he starts panting even harder.

“I love it when you beg,” he drawls, his gaze shifting back to Reiner’s cock, leaking already, his hips quaking beneath Porco’s hands, “I could listen to it all day.”

He’s about to say something else when Reiner takes him by surprise: his mouth engulfs Porco’s cock, again, this time harder and even deeper than before, thanks to the pillows under Reiner’s head. He slurps around it, fondling his balls with one hand and stroking the back of his thigh with the other, breathing hard through the nose, all while Porco’s body starts shaking uncontrollably and he has to fall forward on his forearms to try and control himself.

It’s Porco who moans with no sign of stopping, now: Reiner lets his cock slide out of his mouth only to kiss its tip, and it’s sloppy, all tongue and no lips; then he takes it in again, his hands doing wonders on Porco’s thighs and balls and arse. He might be getting too much of an advantage, so Porco grits his teeth and tries to stand back up, though his groin gets tugged forward at every bob of Reiner’s head, and it’s so tempting to just fuck his throat and get it over with. Thankfully, Reiner’s cock is very tempting right now, just laying there on his lower stomach, waiting to be taken into Porco’s hungry mouth.

So that’s what Porco does, with shaking fingers: he gasps around it as he easies it past his lips, as much of it as he can. Now Reiner squirms under him, vibrations shooting up Porco’s cock, and he digs his nails into Reiner’s thigh as he starts sucking him off for good, putting his all into it, stroking its base where his mouth can’t seem to reach, their bodies finding a rhythm of pushing, squirming, writhing, that combined with their muffled groans and deep hums- not to mention the constant creaking from the bed- fills the silence in the most obscene yet satisfactory way.

Reiner comes first: he slaps the back of Porco’s thigh, once, twice, thrice, and Porco lets his cock slide out of his mouth, just in time: it makes a mess all over Porco’s neck and the front of his shirt as he keeps pumping it, so he can ride it out properly. Reiner’s mouth quivers all around Porco’s cock for the whole time, and it takes him everything he’s got not to fuck it deeper into him.

“Don’t tell me you’re not going to finish me,” groans Porco, licking his lips, wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand: his cock is about to slide out of Reiner’s mouth as he catches his breath, hands holding his thighs for dear life. “Come on, take it all in that lovely mouth of yours.”

Ever the obedient little soldier, Reiner does just that: he’s still breathing hard, so he can’t take him as deep as he did before, but the energy he puts into it is commendable. His tongue works all over Porco’s length, both hands snaking around it to hold, fondle, stroke, doing whatever he can to drive Porco absolutely crazy.

They work seamlessly, Reiner sucking him in, Porco’s hips staggering back then snapping right into Reiner’s mouth, his moans only egging him on, and it doesn’t take long for Porco to support himself on Reiner’s thighs and just fuck his mouth with no regard for Reiner’s breathing whatsoever.

“You’re going to- _ah_ \- to swallow, aren’t you,” he groans, his back arching, Reiner’s muffled groans making him shiver and writhe even harder, “yeah, you are, you love it, you fucking love it…”

A string of particularly loud moans stops him from saying anything else: he shoots right down Reiner’s throat, and he gulps it all down, of course he does, he even holds Porco’s hips tight so he can’t escape, as if he couldn’t breathe without Porco’s cock nestled deep in his mouth. When he’s done and still trembling, Porco lets himself slide out, moving away from Reiner’s face so he can lie to the side, boots digging into the pillow right next to Reiner’s head.

They take their sweet time catching their breath and all: Reiner moves up into a sitting position first, a grimace on his face that Porco hopes has nothing to do with the taste he’s left in his mouth.

“I’m full,” he grumbles, and Porco snorts weakly, his eyes fluttering closed with every breath he takes.

“Gross,” he grunts in answer. “Stop talking shit, you liked it.”

“Maybe.”

A small smile splits Reiner’s grimace in two, and he runs a hand through his hair, Porco’s eyes not missing even a second of it.


End file.
